Every World Every Time
by cometdragon96
Summary: I'll still fall in love with you. A series of one shots including AUs, crossover, and everything in between.


_Hey guys all right a little a heads up here this is just a collection of one shots so I don't know how often I'll update but most of them will be random AUs that pop into my head because I have a problem where I'll be doing something that has nothing to do with FMA or royai and I'll somehow come up with a AU to fit the situation so anyway enjoy_

_First oneshot here is a Harry Potter AU most likely the first of many other Harry Potter AUs one shots in here so enjoy^^_

* * *

"You know Roy I think you officially come under the category of a stalker congrats!" Maes Hughes spoke joyfully to his best friend.

" I'm not stalking I'm just watching the quidditch team practice." Roy huffed in reality even he felt a little like a stalker, but there was no way he would ever admit it to Maes.

"Ya just watching the 'Hufflepuff' team practice. Last time I checked we're both in Gryffindor, or maybe you're not watching the team itself but a certain Hufflepuff that you are most defiantly are in love with." Maes grinned knowing Roy all to well that was exactly why he one of the few people hanging around the quidditch pitch that weren't on the team itself practicing.

Roy sighed as Maes gave him the I know you are madly in love to the point of border line stalking look. Roy gazed back out to the pitch upset he was so easily read by his friend. He couldn't deny the fact that he had a crush on the Hufflepuff quidditch seeker Riza Hawkeye.

Ever since he first came to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry Roy was drawn to her. In his defense though at first a lot of people were interested in Riza many still are. The Hawkeye family was a pretty well know pureblood family. Most had expected her to be place in Slytherin , but when the old sorting hat cried out Hufflepuff Mustang heard that Riza's father had been furious. As well as many of Slytherin house who had hoped Riza would make a useful addition to the house.

Though however many times Roy tried to talk to her get to know her or anything. Riza would find some way to get away from him or come up with some excuse that they should be working on school work or something. It drove Roy mad he really wanted to at least become her friend, but she was just so reserved. Roy wouldn't describe her as shy or anything Riza was just really distant from everyone else. It was driving Roy crazy they were already in their third year and he has still yet to get more than a few sentences out of her.

"Hey Roy instead of sitting over here stalking trying to pretend you are actually working why don't you talk to her." Maes talked with a happy grin on his face.

"Cause, you know she is starting to get creeped out by all your stalking." Roy jumped

"Wait! How do you know what she thinks!" Something flashed in Maes' eyes that Roy knew met only one thing was coming.

"Why my Amazing wonderful girlfriend Gracia told me!" Maes continued to go on about his girlfriend who some may say he gets a little too enthusiastic about when talking about her.

"Okay okay I know you love Gracia has Riza talked about me to her." Roy got to the point making Maes pause in mid rant.

"Well I only know a little she might talk about you more, but Gracia wouldn't tell me anything if she thought Riza would want it on a need to know basis." Roy couldn't contain his groan just when he thought he had something it turns out he didn't.

"Why don't you just talk to her or is the brave Roy Mustang afraid of girls."

"Trust me I've tired, but every time I get a chance to talk to her she finds some way to get away." Suddenly Maes grin took a mischievous look to it.

"Well heres your chance now that practice is ending there are no more classes today and dinner won't be for another hour or so go on!" Maes pulled Roy to his feet.

"What! Now? But I don't know what to say or what if I make an idiot out of myself! No no way!" Roy felt as though a bomb of nervousness went off just thinking of randomly trying to talk to Riza now.

"Come on where is your Gryffindor courage! Here I'll help!"

"What NO Hughes!" Before Roy could try and stop him Maes shouted out to Riza signaling her to come over here.

"What's up?" Riza questioned upon approaching a little bit of confusion clear on her face as to why Maes would call her over here.

"Oh Roy here was just trying to get your attention, but was failing so I helped a friend out anyway I got to go Gracia and me are going to go feed the giant squid see ya' later guys." Maes spoke quickly and dashed away even faster leaving Roy and Riza alone.

"What do you need that you needed my attention?" Roy scrambled to think of something to say.

"Well I uhhhhhh..." Something clicked in his mind a way to get to know Riza and become her friend.

"Could you teach me how to a ride a broom as well as you?" Riza looked surprised for a second not expecting the request. In truth Roy could admit that he was absolutely horrendous at riding a broomstick. Roy was good with subjects like potions, arithmancy, and he was one of the best at defense against the dark arts. But, he could not fly for shit , and he knew it from the first flying class back in his first year.

Riza however was a natural in the air, and it was clear she like it the way her eyes lit up and her lips formed a smile at the mention of quidditch made sure of that.

"You want to learn how to fly better?" Roy nodded profusely.

"Yes! I'm terrible on a broomstick, but you must be the best quidditch player at Hogwarts." Roy smiled as a slight blush creeped to Riza's face when he said she was the best player at Hogwarts. After a pause where Riza appeared to be thinking she answered.

"Okay meet me here after practice Saturday." Roy could barely contain the need to shout out yes and jump for joy. Riza smiled before departing leaving Roy to try to contain his excitement so not to make the few people left on the pitch to think he was crazy.

Roy picked up his stuff heading to the great hall thoughts of his impending practice with Riza on Saturday. Now all he had to do is try not to embarrass to much when Riza sees how bad he is on a broom.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it review are loved also if any of you guys out there have a prompt or a crossover or just plain anything you want me to do a one shot about just put it in a review or message me either way is fine see you guys next one shot:D_


End file.
